There are numerous applications in which it is necessary to guide a flexible member such as an electrical conductor or cable, hydraulic hose or the like between two structures, where one structure is moveable relative to the other. For example, in the aerospace industry it is a common requirement for an electrical cable to provide power to components on moveable control surfaces, whilst in the automotive industry electrical conductors are commonly required to provide power to components in doors, wing mirrors and the like. In all of these applications the conductor must be able to withstand repeated movement of the structure to which it is connected without damage, whilst at the same time minimizing the amount of conductor used, to minimize weight and cost.
Solutions have been developed which house conductors within moveable joints, thereby accommodating the required range of movement whilst also protecting the conductor from damage from objects outside the joint. However, these solutions typically only accommodate movement about one axis at a time. Thus, where simultaneous movement about multiple axes is required, multiple separate joints are required, which increases complexity, cost and weight, whilst also reducing design flexibility.
Accordingly, a need exists for some means of guiding and protecting flexible members such as conductors that must accommodate movement between two structures about multiple axes simultaneously.